


Living Fantasy

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, dont try this at home kids, few years post canon, hop has horny thoughts, jerking off behind your sleeping best friend, victor is eager as fuck to join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Victor felt his heart hammer in his chest. Okay. His crush was masturbating next to him. This is fine. Hop bit his lip, once more relishing in Victor’s scent and warmth. How much he wished he could taste him and touch him as well, but all he could do was clamp his eyes shut and imagine it. “Victor…” Hop whispered breathlessly.'Oh shit!?' Victor thought to himself. 'Is he thinking about me!?'
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Living Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> have depression write porn the wyatt agenda

“Ladies first,” Hop said, gesturing inside the tend he and Victor had erected just a few hours prior. 

“Haha, very funny,” Victor deadpanned sarcastically. He listened, regardless of his complaining, immediately dropping to his knees and shuffling around his things to fetch his toothbrush and toothpaste. Hop entered right after him. 

“I’m gonna change, then,” Hop stated. Victor hummed in acknowledgement. Victor took some water into his mouth before putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. He tipped his head back to put it in his mouth so as to not waterfall the water all over himself. Absentmindedly, his eyes drifted over to his tentmate and past rival. His eyebrows shot up and he nearly spewed water out of his nose before quickly looking away again. 

This was their first time camping together in  _ ages,  _ and for the same reason the first time he’d seen Hop anything less than fully clothed for just as long. 

Hop had enthusiastically suggested it, saying it’d be good to spend some time together, just the two of them, before gym challenge season started up. Victor agreed it was a good idea, considering how busy the two of them would become right before and following it’s beginning. Hop loved getting involved with the new trainers. Victor found it endearing.    
The two tried their darndest to see one another as often as they could for the past few years, but with Victor’s championship title and Hop’s rigorous studying schedule (that was mostly self-assigned) it was awfully difficult. It made Victor’s heart ache. The two once had spent almost every day together, and now it’d become a sparse occurance to even share one evening. He’d been deeply attracted to Hop for the longest time and their continued separation had him yearning for Hop even more. It made him feel like a kid again, the way he’d become so overly-aware of Hop’s presence. His smell, his warmth, his grin and laugh and mannerisms. But even with how overly-aware Victor was of Hop, he still managed to be unaware of the fact Hop felt identically to Victor. 

Inside, Hop considered this to be a selfish request. An excuse to be able to lay next to Victor for just one night and soak in his presence and use that to ease his heart for a little bit longer. A placebo for how much he yearned to sleep by Victor’s side in an entirely different context. 

Victor brushed his teeth with more vigour in his panic. Hop looked  **_so fucking good._ ** Was that fair in the slightest!? He’s Sonia’s assistant and a Pokémon Professor in training, so when did he have time to turn into such a  **hunk!?** The curves of his shoulder blades, the way his shoulder muscles looked with him lifting his shirt over his head, the ridges of his spine...Victor wanted so much to rub his hands all over him and feel those muscles with his own fingers. 

Victor certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes either, something Hop couldn’t stop himself from thinking over and over again throughout the evening. Victor’s biceps, the sharpness of his jaw, how much more confident he’d become and that he, for once, was dressed his age. Hop’s hormones didn’t stop shaking him to give in to his urges and go for it, but this relationship meant far too much to him to risk damaging. 

The two got ready to sleep, silence occasionally broken by a snide remark or two at the others expense.    
It was pitch black outside and almost eerily quiet with the complete lack of other people. It was refreshing for Victor, but so different it made him uneasy. Hop gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You alright, mate? You look nervous. I’m not gonna pounce on you or anything,” he said, trying to make a promise to himself.  _ ‘God, I wish you would,’  _ Victor mused to himself. 

“I’m fine, s’just odd having no endless background noise,” Victor explained. Hop crossed his arms and nodded with a hum.

“Got’cha. Well, either I can tell you more stories or you can sleep. Take your pick,” Hop said, giving him a side hug. Both wish the other would make it a proper one, but the separate before either can work up the courage.  _ Tomorrow.  _

“Tell me stories til I pass out,” Victor suggested, shuffling into his sleeping bag as Hop clicked off the light. 

Hop feigned offense and replied, “Are you saying I bore you to sleep? That’s real cruel of you.” He flopped down next to Victor, crossing his arms behind his head.

“I don’t want today to end, really,” Victor admitted quietly. Hop smiled sympathetically. 

“There’ll be more days like today. And even better ones. I’ll make sure of it,” Hop promised, giving Victor’s shoulder a squeeze. He doesn’t want to pull away. Hop forced himself to remain under control and got into his sleeping bag instead. 

The two laid side by side for a quiet moment before Hop said, “I missed you, mate.”   
Victor smiled to himself in the darkness, rolling to his side to look away from Hop in embarrassment. Hop mimicked the motion, instead turning to face Victor. “At least say goodnight, jerk.”   
Victor laughed, making Hop’s heart lurch. “Night.”   
“Night,” Hop repeated.

It didn’t take long for Victor to drift off. The ground was hard, but he felt peaceful. He didn’t have any urgent responsibilities or worries for once, and there was nothing to interrupt his thoughts. Hearing Victor’s breathing slow as he fell unconscious put Hop at ease. He sighed gently to himself.

_ I’m such a coward. Every single time I ask him to see me like this, I never work up the courage to say anything.  _ His stomach twisted and it makes his heart hurt to think  _ I want him so badly to be mine.  _ As quietly as he could manage, Hop wiggled closer to Victor. Just enough he could lean in and almost touch him. Smell his scent that always smelled like home. Feel the smallest bit of his body heat. 

_ I want to hold him closer. I want to wrap my arms around him and hug him and kiss his neck and press my head against his.  _

Hop furrowed his eyebrows and shut his eyes. He wished he could just fall asleep without thinking about this, but being so close but so far from these dreams was agonizing. 

_ Running my hands up his shirt and feeling his soft, warm skin. Getting closer than anyone else can with him. _

_ Hearing him gasp when I bite his neck. His hands leading mine lower, begging me to touch him more. His ass grinding against my lap as I slowly start to fondle him from behind... _

Hop gave a shaky sigh. It always had to lead there, didn’t it?  _ About how bad I want to feel him up and make him cum.  _ Hop’s heart beat hard against his ribs. It’s awkward to reach, but he bent his arm to start grinding against his own hand. He bit his lip.  _ This is so fucking wrong, he’s  _ **_right in front of me._ ** _ But, he’s completely asleep. He doesn’t have to know. No one has to know. _

Hop held his breath as he rubbed himself harder, becoming more erect as his thoughts continued. 

_ ‘Hop, I want you so much.’ _

_ ‘Hop, please touch me.’ _

_ ‘Hop, fuck me harder.’ _

He reached into his pants to start jerking off. It’s slow and nervous but all of his body wants it.

His sleeping bag shuffled in the otherwise silent tent with the continued slight motion. Hop’s breathing quickened. 

It was just barely enough to wake Victor. Just barely enough for him to notice. 

Victor held his breath, praying Hop wouldn’t notice he was awake.  _ Right now, is he…? _

Hop’s shaky breath against his neck was a good enough answer. Victor could feel the way Hop shifted behind him, how he had started to move his hand back and forth. Hop slowly stroked his cock, desperately trying to stay secretive so as to not wake his friend.    
Victor felt his heart hammer in his chest.  _ Okay. _ His crush was masturbating next to him.  _ This is fine. _ Hop bit his lip, once more relishing in Victor’s scent and warmth. How much he wished he could taste him and touch him as well, but all he could do was clamp his eyes shut and imagine it. “Victor…” Hop whispered breathlessly. 

_ Oh shit!?  _ Victor thought to himself.  _ Is he thinking about  _ **_me_ ** _!? _

Victor’s capable rough hands and his round kind eyes. The determined stern expressions Victor made during battle. The way Victor’s voice deepened when he got serious. How Victor would always cover his mouth when he laughed. Hop was  _ absolutely  _ thinking about Victor. Those hands jerking him off instead, those kind eyes looking at him devilishly. The smile Hop might hear in Victor’s voice when he’d whisper dirty things in his ear while he touched him. Hop squeaked in the back of his throat and he tensed with the jolts of ecstasy that his motion was giving him.

Victor wanted desperately to roll over and take hold of Hop’s erection himself, but...this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. To hear Hop’s harsh breathing and feel his fast hot breath on his neck. Victor swallowed. He stared out blankly into the dark, unbearably turned-on.

“Ahn...nnh…” Hop whined quietly. He started to pump his cock faster, just enough for the sound of his wrist hitting against his bare skin to be audible. “Victor, haah…”

_ Fuck, that’s so hot!  _ Victor shouted internally. He gnawed his lower lip. He didn’t know if he could sit through this without touching himself or Hop too. If Hop was doing it, it was fine, right…?

Victor pressed his now hard dick against the palm of his hand, closing his eyes. He twisted his hips, desperate for the friction. He was certain it’d just look like he was moving in his sleep. And Hop was probably too busy to notice.

But Hop did notice. His heart leapt into his throat at Victor stirring. Waking the brunette up like this would be an absolute nightmare. Too bad that nightmare was already very true. He slowed his pace nervously, anxiously watching the way Victor continued to shift around. His eyes widened in the darkness at the sound of Victor’s shaky breathing.

_ Is he sick? Is he crying?  _ Hop worried.  _ What should I do? Should I stop? I shouldn’t have started in the first place, anyways. _

As if reading his thoughts, Victor whined “Don’t stop.”

“W-What…?” Hop asked in disbelief. 

He winced and jolted back when Victor quickly rolled over to face him. “Don’t stop. I want to hear more.”

Hop burned with embarrassment. Not only had he been caught in the act, now Victor was looking right at him and demanding he continue. 

“You can’t turn me on this much and then back out,” Victor whispered. Hop felt himself choke up.  _ It turned him on? _ _   
_ “Ah...ah, um, okay,” Hop agreed, too overwhelmed to say anything else. He shut his eyes again, cheeks flushed. He started to jerk himself off again, but now his heart was pounding even harder. Victor was listening to him. Victor was looking at him, and knew he was touching himself. And he was  **enjoying it.**

“Hnn, Victor,” Hop whimpered. He touched himself more feverishly, cock incredibly hot in his hands.  _ This is too crazy to be real, isn’t it!? _

“Hop,” Victor whispered back, taking in the hardly visible sight of Hop’s silhouette shaking in arousal. He continued to stroke himself through his pants. He wanted to hear Hop cum before he did it to himself. “You’re so perverted,” Victor said, quietly amused.

Hop winced. “A little bit,” he replied. Victor’s heart skipped a beat at the strained whine Hop gave as he neared climax. 

“Hop. So good, Hop,” Victor cooed, eating up the shaky gasp he heard in response. Hop yelped, muscles contracting as he achieved euphoria.    
“Victor! Ah!” Hop sobbed. He climaxed with a shudder, knees knocking together as his cum splattered onto the inside of his underwear. His breathing was shaky as his orgasm rushed through him. 

“Hop, you’re so cute,” Victor said, smiling affectionately. Hop swore he could choke on air at the words. 

“H-Hey, you’re...you’re saying all this stuff, do you…? Are you interested in guys too?” Hop asked shyly, trying to avoid completely confessing in a situation like this. 

Victor shamelessly unzipped his sleeping bag and moved the cover enough for Hop to be able to watch with wide eyes as he took out his erection from his sweatpants. “I wouldn’t be like this if I weren’t.”   
If Hop hadn’t just cum he’d certainly have hardened again at the sight of Victor’s dick ever so slowly being pumped by the brunette. “Oh,” Hop whispered.    
“Touch me, Hop,” Victor commanded, and no matter how incredibly shocked and nervous Hop is, he can’t possibly turn down this opportunity. 

Scooting closer, Hop moved his hands into Victor’s sleeping bag. Victor shivered in anticipation. This was so insanely erotic and unexpected and he was loving it. Hop put one hand on Victor’s waist and with the other he tentatively took Victor’s cock from his grasp. Victor sighed, breath already wavering slightly.  _ This doesn’t feel real. _

Hop stroked Victor’s dick at an achingly slow pace, watching Victor’s reactions up close in awe. The throbbing heat of Victor’s erection in his hand made his guts churn. He didn’t think he could lust over Victor more than he already was, but this experience made him change his mind instantly.    
“Fuck...Hop, go faster,” Victor pleaded. He kissed Hop’s cheek several times. “I need it.”

Hop’s stomach lurched and he complied almost a little too eagerly, causing Victor to squeak and jolt forward. “Good! That’s—Mhm!”   
Hop stared at Victor’s face as it contorted in pleasure. He wanted to snapshot it in his mind, keep the memory somewhere secret and special. He licked his lips. He didn’t want it to be like this, how his first kiss with Victor would be, but he couldn’t  _ not  _ kiss him right now. Hop pressed his lips against Victor’s. The recipient was undoubtedly surprised, but pressed back excitedly. Victor was getting far more than he could’ve hoped for. Hop can’t stop himself from speeding up his handjob. Victor whined against his lips and it’s unfairly hot.

Hop thrust his tongue into Victor’s mouth and Victor reciprocated without hesitation, whimpering again. The tension in his groin was building to bursting, and he wants to cry out and tell Hop how good it is but he can’t with his tongue being lashed so furiously. With a shudder and yelp, Victor came hard into Hop’s hand. His cum shot out far enough to leave lines of it down Hop’s forearm. 

Hop broke their kiss to admire Victor’s spent expression as they panted for breath. He smiled, shyer than usual for obvious reasons. “That was hot, Victor.”   
“Shut up and go back to sleep,” Victor whined, trying to hide his face as embarrassment set in.    
“After you came on me? That’s unfair,” Hop complained with a pout. 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning,” Victor resolved before rolling over. In retaliation, Hop wiped the cum off himself on Victor's shirt.

“You’re so unfair,” Hop sighed.

“You started it,” Victor reminded him smugly. There was no way he wasn’t going to pounce on him again the second he woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really know how to end it i just wanted them to jerk off together


End file.
